


Will Graham’s Adoptive Parents

by hannigramqueen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hannibal and Will still get it on, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Other, The Minnesota Shrike, Will has adoptive parents, Will is stable, they stick by him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramqueen/pseuds/hannigramqueen
Summary: Will was adopted at the age of 12 when his father abandoned him. His parents are very supportive and when Will meets Hannibal Lecter the outcome for Will is way better for the support they provide. Hannibal will find a lot of his efforts to gaslight and manipulate Will scuppered because of George and Sue.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Will Graham’s Parents
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Will’s parents

Will Graham was rather pleased with his lot in life.

Not many people knew this but he came from a very bleak background, a ward of the state briefly at the age of twelve, after his father upped sticks and left him at school one day, never to return. He was lucky, though, because someone took him in. Someone good and kind.

Will remembers vividly the feeling at the end of the school day, waiting until well past six in the evening for his father to pick him up as was arranged that morning. Will realised later it was so he was picked up somewhere official, rather than just telling him to go home, which he normally did. His dad did care for him, just not enough to stick around. The school Principal was leaving the school and saw Will, sitting on the bottom step of the reception building, looking forlorn.

“Hey, Will, why are you still here? You should be doing homework and eating your supper.” Mr Jeffs was a kind soul, he knew all his student by name. Will always liked the man, felt like he had a good heart. Will could always tell. One of his gifts.

Will looked up at Mr Jeffs, his eyes watery. He knew already that his dad wasn’t coming. “Guess no ones coming, Sir. I think my Daddy left me.” Will gulped in a sob.

“Let’s take you to him, I’m sure he’s just tired after a days work and forgot to come get you Will. Come.”

Will padded behind him, to Mr Jeffs car, and got in the passenger seat when the door was held open for him. The ride home was quiet, as though they were on their way to a funeral. Will looked out the window as they passed from the middle class area the school was located in, to the slightly more tired working class areas, and finally they pulled into the trailer park, where Will’s dad had rented a double wide trailer, a bit worn at the edges, but home for the past year nonetheless.

No car, the door ajar, they could see immediately something was wrong.

“Wait here, I’ll just check.” Mr Jeffs was trying to soften the blow. He got out of the car, and entered their home. He was in there less than a minute when he came out with a small suitcase, and a piece of paper in his hands. Will watched him go around the back of his car, and place the case in the trunk. He slammed the trunk door, and got back into the drivers seat.

“I’m sorry Will. He left this for you.” He handed Will the paper.

Will read it.

“Dear Will

Sorry

Love dad”

Will looked at Mr Jeffs. “What do I do now, Sir?”

Mr Jeffs just patted Will’s knee, and started the car up.

"Looks like you’re coming home with me tonight. The wife, Mrs Jeffs, won’t mind. You’ll like her, she’s a good cook too. "

So there it was, Will, found a new family just like that. The local authority made it a trial foster home for a short period, to make sure they were a good fit, but after six months George and Sue Jeffs adopted Will. They had no other children, they had tried for years but gave up when they both turned forty. They had a huge home, both had big hearts, and felt so blessed when they found Will, so to speak. He was a beautiful child, curly brown hair, big blue eyes. Very slight in stature, he looked younger than he was. And he was smart, very smart.

Will missed his dad, but he knew he was lucky. He could so easily have been placed in a foster home, and at the age of twelve he would be looked over for adoption, most childless couples preferring younger children.

Will never knew what happened to his dad, but he would always have the parts of him that made Will the man he eventually became. Beau Graham taught Will to be self sufficient. He was a good fisherman, could work out how to fix most kind of motors, boats and cars, and all by the time he was twelve.

The Jeffs couldn’t believe how smart Will was. He was a strange child at times, a bit melancholy, didn’t have lots of friends, but he excelled at his studies, and graduated high school a year early. They lived on the outskirts of New Orleans, and Will had expressed a desire to join the Police force. The Jeffs persuaded Will to go to university before joining, and so he stayed local and went to Tulane to study forensic science. He figured that would be a good degree to get into the force. He got a full ride, due to his grades, and with boarding at home he avoided the debt most students collected. The Jeffs would have paid, regardless, but they were so proud when he graduated top of his class.

Will did fine in the New Orleans Police Department for a few years. He progressed quickly to detective, but he struggled to pull the trigger one day and got stabbed in the process of chasing down a suspect. George and Sue persuaded him to try another field of law enforcement which led him to attending Georgetown University to do his masters, with a view to getting into the FBI. All went well until he failed the psyche eval. He wasn’t too bothered though, because he had published several academic articles and texts and was headhunted as a teacher at the FBI Academy instead. With George and Sues support he re-located permanently to Wolf Trap, Virginia and began a new life for himself on a small farm, and they put down the deposit for him.

Will loved his parents, hated to leave them but they visit with each other once a month, either Will traveled to New Orleans, or they traveled to him, staying a weekend. George and Sue have both retired and loved the visits. Will had acquired a love of dogs, and so far had collected six strays. A motley bunch, but they were well cared for by all three of them. Will is thirty four now, but he still finds his life enriched by the presence of his family. They wish he’d settled down local and married, but that’s not Will, and they love him still.

George and Sue are visiting when Will gets a visit from the head of the Behavioural Sciences Unit of the FBI, Jack Crawford. He wants Will’s help to find a killer of young girls. He asks them to stay to look after the dogs while he goes with Crawford to Duluth to visit with the family of a missing girl. They happily agree but worry for Will, as he is so sensitive and the thought of him getting involved in the hunt for serial killers is a bit disturbing.

Will returns home from Duluth, where they found the girl dead in her home, and spends the evening with his parents the day before he meets Hannibal Lecter for the first time. Sue has cooked dinner, and they sit down together discussing Will’s role in the case.

“Will, are you sure you really want to do field work? You seem happy teaching.” George asks while they are eating a lamb casserole.

The dogs are all sat in their beds, and Will can hear them whuffa little. They have a new playmate. Will found “Winston” on the highway on his return from the airport. He’s still in a crate, getting to know his new family.

“I think so. I can see this killer in my head, and he won’t stop, Dad, unless I help catch him.” Will smiles at his parents, to re-assure them. “I’d be glad if you can stay for a bit, though. To look after the dogs, and me if it comes to that.”

“Of course we’ll stay, Will. Where else would we go.”

They enjoy the meal and the evening, little knowing what’s to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets Hannibal Lecter and he introduces him to his parents.

In the morning Will gets up early to walk the dogs and have breakfast with his parents before he heads to work. He has two classes and a meeting scheduled with Jack Crawford. George and Sue usually sleep in the upstairs bedroom when they stay over, which has its own bathroom, giving them privacy, with Will sleeping as usual in the bed he keeps in the rear of the living area. His parents never thought it was weird that he liked sleeping in the lounge, they always accepted Will for who he was without question.

When he got back with the dogs, Will noticed the smell of a cooked breakfast as soon as he got to the porch. George came onto the veranda when Will was cleaning the dogs before going inside.

“Your mothers prepared enough food to feed an army. Try to eat as much as you can, Will, it’ll make her happy. You’re looking a little thin these days.” Will knew his parents worried more about the effects of the job than his actual mental health. They knew he was stable, normally, but the work was stressful, and hard on him.

“I’m fine, Dad, really. I’ve got you both, remember, to remind me when I let myself go.” Will looked at his father. He really did consider George his father now, and Sue his mother.

“You know, Dad, I don’t think I tell you guys enough just how much I love you both. How I’m still grateful that you took me in. I sometimes think about what I’d be like if you hadn’t. I know I’d still be smart, and have a good job, but I’d not be so normal. That’s what you guys gave to me.”

George took Will into his arms and gave him a bear hug.

“God, Will, don’t say such things to your mother. She’d be crying for days. You know, when I brought you home that night, and you’d gone to bed, she cried for an hour. Mostly because she was sad for you, but also because she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to keep you. I remember he asking how anyone could leave their child like that. She thought you were like a beautiful gift, and maybe she didn’t deserve you. But she did, Will. You both deserved to be together. We were waiting for you, you see. That’s why we didn’t have any children of our own.”

Will had never heard his father say anything to him like this before, and he found himself crying. Just a little. George clapped him on the back.

“Come on, before we can’t move for emotion. Let’s go eat.” They both head inside, and sat at the kitchen table, a huge spread of bacon, sausage, pancakes and eggs piled up on plates. There was coffee and juice as well.

Sue started chatting about anything and everything, from the state of Will’s fridge, and her plan to give it a deep clean, to her plan to take the dogs out later to the woods near Will’s property. Winston, who had been allowed out of the crate that morning, sat beside Will while he ate, the other dogs keeping a respectful distance. Will didn’t usually let them near the kitchen table, but he was trying to make Winston feel a little more at home. Just for a day or two. Winston, to his credit, didn’t beg, he just sat still, looking at the humans in the room, trying to gauge if he was safe or not.

Will left just after breakfast and promised to call to let them know when he’d be back. George and Sue were used to going about their day as if they lived in Wolf Trap when Will was working or away, when they visited, so aside from the fact that Will was working a serial killer case they were fairly relaxed about Will’s absence and just made themselves at home while he was gone.

After his two classes, Will met with Jack in his office. There was another man in the room when he arrived, and Will went over to introduce himself.

“Hi, I’m Will Graham.” Will put his hand out to shake the man’s hand. He was mid forties, his hair fair and his eyes a dark brown. The man had the most unusual look, large cheek bones, shapely mouth, and when he smiled his teeth were definitely not the usual American veneers he was used to seeing. As soon as the man spoke he understood why.

“Hannibal Lecter, I’ve heard much about you, Will. Can I call you Will?” Hannibal Lecter was European. Eastern European from the sounds of him. His accent was very exotic, and sexy.

Jack Crawford finally spoke up. “Will, this is Doctor Hannibal Lecter. He’s a psychiatrist and I have asked him to help with the case.”

Will wasn’t sure why Hannibal Lecter hadn’t introduced himself by his medical title, as he was entitled to. Maybe he didn’t want to intimidate Will.

“Yes, of course, call me Will. Pleased to meet you. So what do you think about our killer, Doctor Lecter? I have some theories, but I’d be interested to hear yours.”

The discussion that followed was like a tennis match. There was an element of one up manship, both of them trying to match each other for ideas and then it

was as though the match was tied. Will had to admit that he found the man interesting and smart and although there was something hiding behind the brown but almost red eyes, he was a little smitten. Doctor Lecter was clearly a match for him intellectually, and he was a good looking guy. Will wasn’t interested in men very often, mainly preferring the company of women, and he sensed that the other man was as interested as he was.

After they left Jack’s office, Will asked:

“So, Doctor Lecter, are you married?” Will actually surprised himself with the boldness of the question. He just hoped that he wasn’t coming on too strong.

“I’m single, Will and

I take it you are single too, Will. I hope you don’t me asking butwould you like to accompany me to dinner? We can discuss the case further. Perhaps we could find a restaurant or you could come to my home. I would love to cook for you.”

As enticing as that sounded, Will really wanted to go home before the case took him away from his family. As soon as there was a break in the case he’d be away, and he was aware that Beverly Katz was working on fibre samples which could lead to them flying half way across the country for days on end.

“Um, I would like that but I’ve a better idea. If you don’t mind a drive, that is.”

And that is how Will ended up introducing Doctor Hannibal Lecter to his parents.

Will called ahead to let George and Sue know he would be bringing a colleague to dinner, and would they mind?

His parents knew Will was bisexual and so the fact that Will’s guest was a colleague and a man was no surprise. Will rarely introduced his partners to his parents but the few times he did they were often men and they were always pleased he’d introduced them. Although Will had said he was bringing a colleague home this time, they knew this was code for “I’m bringing someone I’m planning on dating.”

Will hadn’t warned Hannibal that his parents were home, and he also didn’t warn him that he had seven dogs. In a way it was a bit of a test. To see how he’d react. If Doctor Lecter was only interested in his empathy, as so many Doctors were, he’d struggle with the situation. But if he was interested in Will on a personal level, he would not be able to hide his interest after such a baptism of fire.

Hannibal Lecter, for his part, was very interested. To begin with he’d been warned by Jack Crawford that Will Graham was special, but when he’d met the man, he realised he was very special indeed. Not only was Will Graham a beautiful man, but he was smart and funny. He wasn’t sure if Will could see through his person suit, but he was in the game, for both the possibility of pleasure, or pain if need be. Hannibal liked to toy with law enforcement, but he had a feeling this would be interesting.

When he arrived at the address Will gave him, and was greeted by Will, who’d beaten him home, he was also greeted by two older people, a man and a woman, and so many dogs he didn’t know where to look next. They dogs were all over him like a rash. The man was tall with grey hair, quite distinguished looking and the woman was a similar age, about sixty five, but very beautiful for a woman of her age, again quite tall, with fair hair and large brown eyes. Neither looked like Will, although it was clear these were Will’s parents.

“Doctor Lecter, I would like you to meet my parents, George, and Sue Jeffs. Mum, Dad, meet Doctor Hannibal Lecter. My new colleague, and hopefully my new friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next time Will introduces Hannibal to his parents.


End file.
